


Leaf Tickets!

by Um_Lol



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Someone spends a bit too much on a certain game...Inspired by an Aphmau clip.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer (mentioned), Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Leaf Tickets!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bored and so this was written lol. You should probably watch the clip before reading this.  
> [Here's the clip](https://youtube.com/watch?v=807JNTWXW2g).
> 
> I basically replaced the characters from that clip wth the Heathers. Hope you enjoy!

“So, I have something very important to say. It’s more to do with Mac.”

They all gave suspicious looks to Duke, but went along with it. What did Mac do? Surely it wasn’t that bad, right?

“OK, you’re going to pretend that this is me and that I’m asleep,” Duke said, pointing towards a teddy bear on the bed.

“That’s a good joke?” Veronica said.

“I’m not done yet and this is _not_ a joke,” she replied seriously.

They all laughed but let her continue.

“This is Mac— _I’m me at night and oh look Heather is asleep, that means I can do whatever I want,”_ Duke said with a high pitch voice.

Heather and Veronica were holding back their laughter, while Mac looked guilty for some reason.

 _“So, I’m gonna go on my phone and I’m gonna play my games on my phone,”_ she said and took out her phone.

Mac was getting nervous. Did she find out? Oh, she found out all right.

 _“I’m gonna go to the app store and download a game. What’s that game Mac? What am I gonna download?”_ Duke said, showing the app store, with a game.

 _“Oh, look. Look Mac, what is it?”_ Duke asked.

“A-Animal Crossing,” Mac stuttered.

Veronica and Heather stared at her. What did she do? A certain someone did know. That certain someone also didn’t tell Duke.

 _“And even though Heather told me not to spend any money, but I’m gonna go to the store and buy **LEAF TICKETS.** And the **GARDENING PACK** ,”_ Duke said.

“That sounds like something Mac would do,” Chandler muttered.

“Hey, I heard that Heather!”

 _“Because it’s so **VALUABLE.** And Heather will never know. That I spent money on **LEAF TICKETS!** ”_ Duke continued.

“Can I comment on a few things?” Veronica asked.

“Sure...”

“First off, that was a great fucking impression of Mac, right Heather?”

“I’m sorry Mac, but I have to agree.” she replied.

“What?”

“And second, don’t kill me for this, but I _definitely_ knew about this,” Veronica said.

“Shhh, you weren’t supposed to tell her.”

“She already knows and called you out in front of us.”

Duke let out a sigh and just laughed.

“You’re lucky you’re rich and that I uh- I like you I guess,” Duke blushed.

“I’m pretty sure that last bit would be different if we weren’t here,” Chandler teased.

“Shut up, as if you two are any fucking better! At least we weren’t oblivious about our feelings,” She rolled her eyes.

“Continue arguing so maybe Duke can forget about the leaf ticket thing hehe...” Mac mumbled.

“She probably won’t but she’ll forgive you anyway I think,” Veronica said.

“In conclusion, don’t spend your money on games and get caught by your girlfriend,” Duke said.

“SO CAN I BUY MORE LEAF TICKETS?”

“NO-”

She didn’t learn her lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: um-l0l


End file.
